


Mend A Broken Wing

by MoonPudding



Category: Bravely Default
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPudding/pseuds/MoonPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard being a healer when your subjects just won't stay still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mend A Broken Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by when I and some good friends were talking about healers in RO; I thought about what it'd be like for Bravely Default characters to have to adhere to the "Aim Right To Heal" rules that are usually in mmo's and the like.

At first, it's Agnes' choice to be the White Mage, slinging out spells. She's focusing hard on it, peering at the ankles of her friends as she mutters arcane words under her breath. The warm magic begins swirling within her target...

...Then Edea shifts at the last moment and the magic is wasted, and Agnes lets out an audible groan of frustration that makes Tiz throw his head back (with a choked "ow!" from the whiplash), and Edea pipe up, asking if things are okay.

Ringabel glances over, grinning. "I guess she hasn't got the hang of it yet."

He gets a smolder from her and a quiet "I suppose," as she begins focusing again.

Again, at the last moment, Edea leaps away as Agnes' spell goes off correctly, and she groans loudly as Edea rappels to the nearest tree, readying herself for a Super Jump, her ribbons whipping around in the wind.

At least she's out of harm's way, and she turns to focus on healing Ringabel who's trying to stave off the powerful demon that they're facing, with desperate Utsusemis. She sticks her tongue out, brow furrowing in heavy concentration.

...Then he, much like Edea the last two times, steps away just as she's finishing her spell, which goes off into thin air, and Agnes can't help but want to throw her staff at someone.

Instead, she decides to funnel this energy into healing Tiz, who is doing his best not to get overboard from the two demons that he had Charmed, being a Vampire and preferring to use his Charm abilities so the enemies just stand there stupidly.

...And, of course, he, too, moves away, eyes wide as the two lady- demons start having a slap fight with each other as they both advance on him.

After it's all over, Agnes shoves her white mage hat, costume, and the White Mage Asterisk into Edea's hands, demanding that it is unacceptable for herself to be a White Mage and that it is Edea's turn.

***

Unlike Agnes, she has much less patience, and the very first time that her first spell doesn't go through, she threatens Ringabel with a punch to the face, gritting her teeth and shaking her fist, easily a very threatening white mage.

Ringabel backs off, his hands in the air, and promises not to move next time. This sates Edea, who glares at him one last time, then mutters and goes back to the rear of the group.

The wolves they're facing aren't backing down, and Edea feels sweat dripping off her nose as she attempts to fire off a powerful Curaga and heal Agnes, who had just battered a wolf's skull with her flaming fist, but not before taking heavy damage. However, another wolf snaps at Agnes, and the Vestal leaps backward, out of the magic that just finished--and, much to Edea's chagrin, it also heals the stupid wolf that Agnes had just punched.

She bites back a swear as she misses yet again on Tiz, and again on Agnes, and again, she forces herself to hold back her sailor mouth as she misses one last time on Ringabel.

When they're all out of reach of the enemies, she yells loudly, "Oh, forget it-- QUAGA!"

The earth shakes and rips itself apart, large boulders striking the wolves, and then it's all over. Edea's still simmering away, chest heaving and her eyes narrowed.

A timid Tiz creeps up and holds out his hands for the White Mage clothes, and she practically shoves them, and the accursed Asterisk, into his hands, grumbling as she goes to pull her Templar armor back on.

***

Tiz, unlike the party's previous White Mages, has a nearly-infinite pool of patience. However, he's not so good with timing, as he finds out when he misses Agnes, who is dashing from a dragon that wants to make a meal out of her, but her favorite swordmage spell - Firaga - does practically nothing to it.

He attempts to cast Blindana on Ringabel, who's staggering around the battlefield blind, having run into a trap on the way where they were. Unfortunately, he staggers out of the magical glyph, groaning about being blind, because how can he see the beautiful girls when he's like that?

Edea retorts with an tart "You shouldn't have walked into that trap, then, Ringabel," before she stabs at the dragon's tail as it flies with her Templar sword. Tiz sticks out his tongue as he tries to cast an Aeroga, but he misses completely, barely missing Edea's ankle. She cries out in fright as she pulls her leg away from the impending gusts, clinging to the dragon's tail by the sword that is buried inside its scales.

Agnes yells something, but Tiz doesn't hear it amidst another missed Aeroga. Tiz finally lands a Blindana on Ringabel, who cheers loudly at his rediscovered sense of sight, and immediately gets buffeted by Edea, who had lost her grip.

"Oh, come on!" Edea yells, "that was my _sword_! I'm gonna have to punch that jerk! Mmmmrrgrggrrr!"

"Well, you could always take a page out of Agnes' book," Ringabel suggests tentatively, "not that you need to, with all of that working out... Anyway, look out, here it comes!"

The fight is long and arduous, but they claim victory in the end, and Tiz patches them all up with gentle Curagas as they rest.

"so..." It's Edea, who's crossed her arms over her chest, cheeks puffed out. "...I'm surprised you had patience for that, Tiz."

"Heheh... Well, after herding sheep, it's kind of second nature to me... My aim's not very good, though."

Agnes nods quietly in approval and bemusement, and Tiz takes off his hat, dusting it off, and slowly changes clothes to his usual Vampire attire, handing the clothes over to Ringabel.

"so, here, it's your turn. You're the only one who hasn't..."

"Eh?!" His eyes are wide in surprise. "B-but... Uh... It's not sexy!"

This prompts Agnes to slap her forehead and Edea to stomp over, clearly intending to slap him.

He yields before Edea can start, however, and forlornly begins his job.

***

He hasn't got as much patience as Tiz, but it's more than the girls, for sure.

He watches the battlefield carefully, his cheeks flushed from the clothes he's wearing (they're far too campy, come on!), scanning for any disturbances.

Agnes is limping slightly, and Ringabel begins casting. As she limps into the glyph, it goes off, and she's no longer limping, actually quite eager to leap back into the fight with the golem, her hair whipping behind her.

Over there, Tiz is having a hard time with Silence; he's trying to cast a spell, and nothing is coming out, and Ringabel grunts, immediately launching an Esunaga over there to help--

Soon enough, Tiz yells out, "Firaga!" and burns a small plant creature to the ground, sighing in relief that he can speak again.

And as his eyes wander, his heart lurches, his stomach turning over and becoming cold. Edea's beginning to become incredibly slow, staggering backward and a dragon advancing painfully. She's close to death, and there's not time for an Curaga, but he grits his teeth and keeps cool, launching a spell over just in case.

And then her life has departed, crumpling to the ground; Agnes cries out in horror, and Tiz's worried-

then she's getting back to her knees, eyes dark and lashing out at the dragon with her sword, shouting bloody murder.

Ringabel sighs quietly to himself, glad that his Arise made it just in time, so it were almost as if she'd just fallen unconscious for just a split second...

He keeps a close eye on everyone, quietly casting Reraise on each of them before they notice (and they don't for the rest of the battle, thankfully).

When it's all over, he's tired out, but he's glad that everyone's safe, especially Edea--the most petite of them all, although far from the most fragile, especially in that Templar armor...

They all congratulate him on a job well-done, and none of them mention that he doesn't have to be a white mage; they all know he's the only one who can properly cast the spells right, and he's not exactly concerned with it, anyhow.

...Oh, only if the clothes weren't so lame.


End file.
